Platônico
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Yaoi. Olhar sempre seria o suficiente. Mas até isso lhe foi negado... Naitomea, NiSaki e Hitsugi.


**Título**: Platôncio**  
Autora**: Lady Bogard  
**Beta**: Nii-chan  
**Fandom**: Nightmare  
**Classificação**: NC-17  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Sinopse**: Olhar sempre seria o suficiente. Mas até isso lhe foi negado...  
**Gênero**: angust  
**Disclamer**: Nightmare é uma banda japonesa e não me pertence. Eu escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas. Sem fins lucrativos.  
**Observação**: Os versos que intercalam a fic também não me pertencem. São de _Érica Guimarães_, uma garota muito especial que conquistou um espaço em meu coração e **a quem dedico esse humilde presente**.

* * *

**Platônico  
****Lady Bogard**

_**Te observar a distância  
Fazer isso me basta  
Alivia um pouco a ânsia  
Que o meu coração devasta **_

Em algum momento indefinido tudo mudou. E Hitsugi não saberia dizer quando isso acontecera. Só sabia que acontecera.

Não apenas os shows, mas os ensaios, as turnês, as entrevistas... tudo tinha sido tingido por cores novas. Brilhantes a princípio, por que o sentimento não podia ser mais bonito. Amar não podia ser mais bonito.

A beleza do momento passou fugaz e implacável quando a compreensão o tolheu em cheio.

O amor surgira, pela última pessoa pelo qual devia se apaixonar. Por que Sakito e Niya estavam juntos. Eram a encarnação do casal perfeito. Haviam se entregado um para o outro, sem barreiras, sem preconceitos, sem se preocupar com o resto do mundo. _Inseparáveis_, como almas gêmeas que se reencontram após eras afastadas.

Eram apenas eles dois e o amor que os unia.

Mas Hitsugi não se importava. Tinha a solidão como mais antiga e fiel companheira. Pra seu coração despretensioso apenas olhar era o suficiente.

Apenas olhar era suficiente.

_**Estar perto e não poder te tocar  
**__**É um verdadeiro castigo  
**__**Mas meu único desejo é poder continuar  
**__**A imaginar você aqui comigo **_

Envergonhava-se de sua humanidade. Pois mesmo que tentasse se enganar, sua mente traidora sonhava.

Por que, a insegurança que o dominava só desaparecia quando devaneava sobre ambos juntos. As horas que compartilhavam, ensaiando, criando, melhorando as melodias eram as mais felizes do seu dia. E as mais dolorosas.

Seus lábios sorriam, quando via o carinho que aqueles dois dispensavam um ao outro, de uma forma que nunca poderia ter. Mas seu coração chorava. Chorava e sangrava.

Tentava se convencer que apenas olhar bastava. Que admirar à distância era o tesouro mais precioso que sua vida possuía. Mesmo que isso lhe mostrasse o quão solitário era. Que deixasse óbvio o vazio que lhe dominava o caminho.

O caminho que escolhera seguir. Ciente de que era um caminho de dor.

Não se importava. Não queria nada mais.

Pra Hitsugi, apenas olhar bastava.

_**Essa melodia divina  
Me dá forças para não cair  
Na escuridão ela me ilumina  
Me mostra o caminho a seguir **_

Inconscientemente se afastava de todos, trancando-se dentro de si mesmo, na única forma que encontrara de se proteger.

Que todos o vissem como estranho. Como tímido ou apenas inseguro.

Quanto menos conhecessem de seu verdadeiro ser, menos exposto se sentia.

Como garantiria não se descuidar? Como não permitir que um simples olhar denunciasse o que sentia?

Não podia correr esse risco.

Por que continuar acalentando um sentimento que trazia apenas dor?

Hitsugi não sabia.

Sabia apenas que não queria abrir mão do que sentia. O sufocava, o deprimia. Mas o sustentava. Dava-lhe forças pra levantar pela manhã.

Uma visão daquele rosto que idolatrava era o suficiente para dissipar suas dúvidas. Para alimentar seus anseios. Estava acostumado ao segundo plano. Sempre fora assim, desde pequeno. Aprendera a conviver com coisas que não podia ter.

Libertar-se do que sentia?

Pra que? Pelo menos era um tênue fiozinho de luz a quebrar a escuridão que se tornara sua vida.

Se saia da cama pela manhã, era por ele. Se arrumava-se sempre com capricho, era pra ele. Se sorria de coisas bobas, era unicamente por _ele_.

Mesmo que nunca tivesse nada em troca. Mesmo que _soubesse_ que nunca teria nada em troca.

_**Como um pássaro ferido  
**__**Que retorna frustrado ao seu ninho  
**__**Fico a te observar escondido  
**__**Querendo ser merecedor de seu carinho **_

Tudo não passava de uma frágil ilusão, como uma miragem no deserto.

Nem mesmo esse consolo lhe foi mais permitido.

Acreditava não estar fazendo nada demais, e que apenas trancar-se seria o suficiente para se proteger, e proteger o que sentia. Mas não foi. Nunca seria...

Por que os outros integrantes da banda eram seus amigos. Perceberam o que acontecia. E, apesar de impedi-los de saber do que realmente se tratava, tentaram ajudá-lo.

Yomi e Ruka, de um modo desajeitado e cheio de floreios. E _inútil_.

Hitsugi apenas sorria. E garantia que tudo ficaria bem.

Ele acreditava no que dizia. Acreditava com todas as suas forças que tudo ficaria bem, por que não exigia nada em troca. Apenas olhar. Apenas conviver, estar perto.

Tornara-se um expectador silencioso e invisível, renunciando participar da vida e conformando-se em assistir. _Escolhendo_ apenas assistir.

Então Ruka e Yomi desistiram. Desistiram de tentar trazê-lo de volta daquele fosso auto-destrutivo, onde Hitsugi afundava lentamente, dia a dia, por escolha própria.

E, tão preocupado quanto os outros, Niya veio. Mas veio _implacável_.

– Vi o jeito que olha pra ele, Mitsuo. – o baixista lançou a queima-roupa. Não havia raiva em sua voz. Nem rancor. Apenas uma imensurável piedade. E foi mais doloroso do que tudo.

_**Mas, ao acordar, acaba-se a ilusão  
**__**E apesar da tristeza me corroer  
**__**No semblante demonstro alegria  
**__**Lutando para não perder  
**__**A esperança, minha solitária companhia**_

Hitsugi mirou o rosto sério de Yuuji. Entendia agora o motivo do loiro ter enrolado arrumando seu contra-baixo, deixando que Sakito, Yomi e Ruka se fossem, restando apenas os dois ali no estúdio. Companheiros de banda, _amigos_. Entrando em um assunto delicado.

O ruivo desviou os olhos e caminhou até a janela. Observou o céu escuro pontilhado de minúsculas estrelas prateadas. Uma noite tão bonita...

– Vi como olha pra ele. – Niya repetiu, compadecido – E você sabe que isso não pode continuar, não é?

Esperou resposta. Hitsugi manteve-se em silêncio, evitando encarar o baixista.

Com um suspiro, Yuuji mirou as próprias mãos. Prosseguiu em voz calma:

– Sou seu amigo, Mitsuo. Sabe como machuca ver você desse jeito? Tem que parar de esperar por algo que nunca vai acontecer. Você está sofrendo e fazendo os outros sofrerem. É tão _egoísta_.

Hitsugi continuou calado. Nem se quisesse falar, poderia. Sua garganta se contraiu em um nó e ele sufocou. A dor foi tão grande que achou que ia morrer. E desejou que acontecesse.

Poderia ser _livre_ se morresse?

Era egoísmo o que fazia? Ele apenas olhava. Era tudo o que queria... era tudo o que precisava! Se lhe tirassem isso, nada mais lhe restaria...

E aquela conversa com Niya... _Doía_. Dilacerava mais que saber o quão impossível era o que acalentava sua alma.

– Sakito sofre tanto quanto você. Por que ele está _comigo_. Ele está bem... entende...? – Yuuji falava com calma, apesar de ter a impressão de que falava com as paredes. – Pense em nós. Não continue esperando algo que nunca virá. Estou aqui em nome de Takahiro.

O loiro calou-se, aguardando que Mitsuo falasse alguma coisa. Mas silêncio era a única resposta que parecia ter. Nem mesmo encará-lo de volta o ruivo queria. Imaginava que estava embaraçado. Mas precisava ter dado aquele tratamento de choque.

Era realmente amigo de Hitsugi. Assim como Sakito. Sofriam vendo a postura que o guitarrista assumira.

Mitsuo ouviu quando Niya despediu-se num sussurro, desistindo da conversa e saiu da sala.

Então o nó finalmente se desfez e verteu-se na forma de lágrimas. Os olhos embaçados não se desviaram da janela em momento algum. Ele ergueu uma mão e tocou o vidro com a ponta do dedo indicador.

Ah, doía tanto. Céus, e como!

Doía só por que olhara...?

Não. A dor que sentia agora era diferente. Era a percepção da realidade como nada mais que um irônico paradoxo. Era a compreensão da dimensão gigantesca do que o destino lhe negava.

Toda a preocupação. Todo o cuidado. Todo o amor. Nada daquilo seria seu. Acabou sorrindo entre as lágrimas, conformado.

A rejeição.

Levou a mão ao peito e apertou o tecido da blusa. Podia sentir seu coração se desmanchando em dolorosos pedacinhos, destruindo e espalhando a mais remota esperança que um dia pudesse ter existido.

A suprema rejeição.

Quis gritar, mas não era de sua natureza. Pra Hitsugi, o silêncio era a melhor forma de se expressar. Ninguém nunca compreenderia.

"_Yuuji, seu idiota! Não é pra Sakito que eu olho!"_

Justo em uma noite tão bonita...

"_É pra... você."_

E já não lhe restava mais nada.

_**Nesse eterno desespero, sigo vivendo  
Sabendo que dia após dia  
Aos poucos, por ti, estou morrendo**_

Fim

* * *

Eri-chan, é pra ti, moça. Por todas as coisas boas que trouxe pra minha vida! Espero um dia retribuir à altura! #abraça e afofa#

CAPA DA FIC ON NO MEU PROFILE!


End file.
